The key role of the external research resources support and dissemination core at the NBER is to enhance the communication and dissemination of research results. First, research results from individual studies will be translated into brief summaries that are directed toward non- specialists. Second, research results from many related studies will be consolidated into comprehensive summary reports, so that a broader understanding of issues can be achieved than is possible from individual studies. And third, this core will provide a general repository of information about aging and health research that can respond to inquiries that may arise. The value of this core is not in extending scientific research activity, but in making it more widely available, and more useful in informing policy decisions.